Der 30. Tag
Der 30. Tag ist die erste Episode der neunten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Meredith ist inzwischen Oberärztin der allgemeinen Chirurgie am Seattle Grace. Der Flugzeugabsturz, der Verlust ihrer Schwester und der Kampf ums Überleben in der Wildnis haben sie so kühl und berechnend gemacht, dass sie der Schrecken aller neuen Anfänger geworden ist und inzwischen den Spitznamen "Medusa" trägt. Cristina hat das Seattle Grace verlassen und arbeitet jetzt an einem erfolgreichen Krankenhaus in Minnesota. Sie hat neben den gewöhnungsbedürftigen Wetterverhältnissen auch mit ihren neuen Kollegen Dr. Parker und Dr. Thomas und deren Eigenarten zu kämpfen. Callie hat einen Patienten, der unbedingt von einem Neurochirurgen operiert werden muss. Sie ist überrascht, dass Derek sich bereit erklärt und operieren will. Meredith ist besorgt, dass Derek sich zu sehr unter Druck setzt und seine Hand nicht 100 prozentig wieder in Ordnung ist. Callie und Derek wollen sich außerdem ablenken, weil Mark seit 30 Tagen im Koma liegt und heute um 17 Uhr, entsprechend seines eigenen Wunsches, die Maschinen abgestellt werden. Meredith plant die berüchtigte Blinddarm-OP für einen der neuen Anfänger und wird von Bailey zu ihrem neuen Spitznamen beglückwünscht. Diese muss allerdings erfahren, dass sie längst nicht mehr als "Der Nazi" bekannt ist, sondern ihr neuer Spitzname weit weniger respekteinflößend ist. Cristina hat keine Lust, mit Dr. Thomas zu operieren, weil dieser eine Vorliebe hat, stundenlang von alten Patientengeschichten zu berichten, die Cristina überhaupt nicht interessieren. Sie entschuldigt sich bei Meredith per Skype, dass sie es wohl nicht bis 17 Uhr schaffen wird. Owen glaubt nicht daran, dass Cristina ein Flugzeug besteigen wird. Nach dem Mittag geht Meredith zu Jo und teilt ihr mit, dass sie die Appendektomie durchführen wird. Alex verbringt die Zeit mit seinen neuen Anfängerinnen und schläft mit ihnen, nachdem er ihnen sagt, dass er noch heute ans Hopkins gehen wird. Er platzt mit Leah in einen Lagerraum, in dem Callie gerade bitterlich weint, weil ihr alles zu viel wird. Callie schickt die beiden weg, doch Alex bleibt und leistet ihr schweigend Gesellschaft. Der neue Leiter der Pädiatrie, Dr. Mel Barnett, ist im Krankenhaus angekommen und teilt Alex sogleich mit, dass er das Afrika-Programm unter keinen Umständen fortführen wird. Alex beschwert sich bei Callie darüber, doch die möchte sich nicht auch noch damit herumschlagen. Während Dereks und Callies OP, wird Dereks Hand plötzlich taub und er muss den Eingriff abbrechen. Zeitgleich fängt auch die Appendektomie an, bei der Jo ein Fehler unterläuft und Meredith übernehmen muss. Jo ist danach völlig aufgelöst und weint im Flur, als Owen ihr über den Weg läuft. Sie fragt ihn, ob Meredith wegen dem Flugzeugabsturz so gemein ist. Owen erklärt ihr, dass Meredith nicht gemein ist, sondern stark und dass sie ihr dafür dankbar sein sollte, denn nur so kann sie eine gute Chirurgin werden. Um 17 Uhr finden sich Callie und Derek an Marks Krankenbett ein und die lebenserhaltenden Maschinen werden abgestellt. Während die beiden sich von ihm verabschieden, sitzen die anderen draußen. Jackson ist Mark sehr dankbar für die tolle Ausbildung, fühlt sich aber schlecht, weil er auf Marks Kosten seinen Platz übernommen hat. Auch Bailey sitzt vor Marks Zimmer. Ben, mit dem sie im Laufe des Tages immer wieder im Bereitschaftsraum verschwunden war, leistet ihr Gesellschaft. Auch Meredith kommt dazu, erzählt aber, dass sie Mark nicht beim Sterben zusehen kann und verlässt das Krankenhaus, um zu Cristina zu fliegen. Auch Alex macht sich kurz nach ihr auf den Weg zum Flughafen. Cristina befindet sich mit Dr. Thomas im OP und muss festellen, dass es in Seattle 17 Uhr ist. Am Flughafen laufen sich Meredith und Alex über den Weg. Meredith ist wütend, dass er es nicht für nötig gehalten hat, sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Alex entgegnet, dass er Seattle endlich hinter sich lassen möchte und er sich nicht länger Vorwürfe machen will, da eigentlich er an Arizonas Stelle in dem Flugzeug hätte sein sollen. Er meint außerdem, dass Meredith nur deshalb so wütend ist, weil sie Angst hat allein zu sein. Meredith geht wütend weg. Auch Owen befindet sich am Flughafen, um zu April zu fliegen. Ihm ist klar geworden, dass es ein großer Fehler war, sie zu feuern, und er stellt sie wieder ein. Mark stirbt schließlich im Beisein seiner besten Freunde Callie und Derek. Mitten in den Startvorbereitungen des Fluges nach Minnesota, hält Meredith es nicht mehr aus und will sofort das Flugzeug verlassen. Sie begibt sich in die Bar und skypet mit Cristina, die ebenfalls ihren Flug nach Seattle nicht antreten konnte. Später stößt Alex zu ihr und berichtet, dass er aufgrund seines schlechten Gewissens nicht ins Flugzeug steigen konnte. Er hat sich entschieden, in Seattle zu bleiben, worüber Meredith sehr froh ist. Callie geht am Ende zu Arizona und erzählt ihr, dass sie nicht mehr so weitermachen kann. Sofia hat ihren Vater verloren und sie ihren besten Freund. Arizona soll sich zusammenreißen und aus dem Bett kommen. Doch Arizona erinnernt sie, dass sie sich nicht zusammenreißen kann, weil Callie ihr ihr Bein abgenommen hat. Die ganze Folge über erhalten wir durch mehrere kleine Rückblenden letzte Einblicke in das Leben des Mark Sloan. Am Ende der Episode erscheinen die Worte "Mark Sloan 1968-2012". Musik *'Portions for Foxes '''von ''Rilo Kiley *'Body of Work' von The Mynabirds *'My Heart Goes Boom '''von ''Miss Li *'My Oh My '''von ''Tristan Prettyman *'Feels Like the End '''von ''Mikky Ekko *'Without You '''von ''One Two *'Into You '''von ''Ingrid Michaelson Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Going, Going, Gone bezieht sich auf einen Song von Bob Dylan. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery Nebencharaktere *William Daniels als Dr. Craig Thomas *Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren *Steven Culp als Dr. Parker *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Phillip Casnoff als Dr. Mel Barnett *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Tina Majorino als Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy Trivia *Die Episode spielt 3 Monate nach dem Flugzeugabsturz. *Am Anfang der Episode spielt der Song "Portions for Foxes" von Rilo Kiley, der auch schon am Anfang der Pilotfolge Nur 48 Stunden zu hören war. Das könnte symbolisch dafür stehen, dass die neuen Anfänger Jo, Leah, Stephanie, Heather und Shane genauso am Anfang ihrer Karriere sind wie damals Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Alex und George. *Man glaubt bis zu den letzten Minuten der Episode, dass Arizona auch beim Flugzeugabsturz gestorben ist. *Dies ist die erste Episode, in der man OP-Schwester Bokey ohne ihre Brille sieht. Das passiert allerdings nur vor der OP. In Dereks OP hat sie dann ihre Brille auf. Intro Sterben ändert alles. Es hat emotionale Auswirkungen, klar, aber vor allem ist da der praktische Kram. Wer übernimmt deinen Job? Wer kümmert sich um deine Familie? Zum Glück muss man sich als Toter darüber keine Gedanken mehr machen. Fremde werden auf einmal in deinem Haus wohnen, deine Arbeit erledigen. Das Leben geht einfach weiter, ohne dich. Outro Man sagt, der Tod sei für die Hinterbliebenen am härtesten. Es ist schwer, sich endgültig zu verabschieden. Manchmal ist es sogar unmöglich. Man wird nie wirklich den Verlust vergessen können. Die vielen kleinen Erinnerungen hinterlassen einen bittersüßen Beigeschmack. Überall mahnen Fotos oder persönliche Gegenstände. Dinge, die an einen erinnern, wenn man nicht mehr da ist. Zitate *Jo: Steph, ich erledige all deine Drecksarbeit, wenn du mir 'n Gefallen tust! Zwei Wochen! Bevor du nein sagts, du siehst heute sehr hübsch aus und du bist die beste Anfängerin, die wir haben und ich will mich nicht einschleimen, nur damit du nicht ablehnst. *Stephanie: Nein! *Jo: Aber ich hab doch noch gar nicht gesagt, worum's geht. *Stephanie: Ich weiß es aber. Ich komm Medusa nicht zu nahe. Ich will weiterleben. Also vergiss es. Ich sag nein. *Jo: Ich muss keine Angst vor ihr haben. Sie ist nur die Oberärztin. Wir nennen sie nur Medusa, weil... *Stephanie: ...sie ein Monster ist. Ein dämonisches Monster. *Jo: Steph... (Jo beobachtet Meredith und traut sich nicht, sie anzusprechen) *Bailey: Gibt's ein Problem? *Jo: Ich hab hier die Laborwerte für Dr. Grey. *Bailey: Okay, geben Sie sie ihr. *Meredith: Auf die warte ich seit über 'ner Stunde. *Jo: Bei der Patientenaufnahme kam... *Meredith: Und Stopp. Ich will keine Ausreden hören. *Jo: Tschuldigung. *Meredith: Stopp. Keine Entschuldigung. Stopp! *Jo: Okay. *Meredith: Kein Wort mehr, klar? Seine Laktatwerte sind normal. Was sagt uns das? ''(Jo schweigt) ''Jetzt reden! *Jo: Das weist uns darauf hin, dass er nicht septisch ist. Er wird wieder gesund. Allerdings sind seine Leukozyten erhöht. Es wäre wohl besser, ich behalt ihn im Auge. Ja, unbedingt! Ich behalt ihn im Auge! *Meredith: Ab in die Notaufnahme und bringen Sie niemanden um! *Bailey: Wirklich beeindruckend. Von Yang hätte ich diese Einschüchterungstaktik erwartet, aber nicht von Ihnen. *Meredith: Hey!! Ich bin dir nicht mal so viel wert wie eine deiner Assistenzärztinnen? Du verabschiedest dich nicht von mir?? *Alex: Meredith, was machst du hier? *Meredith: Wechsel nicht das Thema, Alex! *Alex: Mach da nicht so 'ne große Sache draus. *Meredith: Was? Spinnst du?? Mark liegt gerade im Sterben, du Idiot!! Und du willst ohne ein Wort abhauen?? *Alex: Ich wohn doch nur ein paar Flugstunden erntfernt. Wir telefonieren und reden darüber. *Meredith: Genau das hat Cristina auch gesagt, aber es ist nicht mehr das gleiche! Alles hat sich schlagartig verändert! Alle gehen weg und alle, alle sterben!! *Alex: Hör auf! Mach das nicht zu meinem Problem! Meredith, ich schaff es endlich hier raus! Ich will doch nicht ewig der Kerl bleiben, der eigentlich hätte abstürzen sollen! Ich kann nicht bleiben, verstehst du? Ich... Ich hätte schon vor Monaten abhauen sollen. *Meredith: Alex!!! *Alex: Lass mich los! Ich bleib sicher nicht hier, nur weil du es nicht schafftst, allein zu sein! Das Hopkins wird nicht ewig auf mich warten! Also ich muss los, mach's gut. *Callie: Ich schaff das nicht mehr allein, Arizona. Ich schaff's nicht. Los, steh auf! Steh auf und reiß dich zusammen! Hast du gehört? Wenn schon nicht für mich, dann für Sofia, denn ihr Vater ist gestern gestorben! Und ich hab meinen besten Freund verloren! Ich will nicht auch noch dich verlieren! *Arizona: Ich soll mich zusammenreißen, ja? Ist dir klar, wie's mir geht?? Du hast mein Bein abgeschnitten! Wie soll ich mich da zusammenreißen?? Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 9 Episode